Interference
by beccyorange
Summary: Another Time Lord is still out there, however she simply watches, and lets time turn by itself. No interfering, that is her number 1 rule. Her and her companion travel as tourists. That changes when they find a man in the midst of a war on Earth. Rules are broken and discoveries made with this man with piercing green eyes. T FOR NOW possible Loki/OC
1. Stand and Observe

The Time lord laughed at her companion, as she set the TARDIS for Earth. The brown haired Time lord ran around the controls, both her hearts beating quickly in her chest, running off adrenaline after seeing the blue police box of the only other time lord in the universe materialize nearby. She had gone so long being unknown, almost no one in the universe knew about her, other than her companion. Unlike the Doctor, she preferred to not interfere with time. That was her number 1 rule. Do not interfere. Let time play out as it is destined to. Just stand and observe. She was practically invisible.

As she pulled randomly on the various levers and pushed on the buttons, in a frantic way, completely different from every other trip she had made, her dark haired companion spoke up.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" he asked, laughter on his voice

The time lord stopped and glared at her companion, before pointing a pale, slender finger at him across the console "I'll have you know Lauchie, I've been doing this since before you were born! Before your parents were born! Even before your parents paren-"

She was cut off by Lauchie, who sensed another ramble coming on "Yeah Rebecca, I know" he said, still laughing

She smiled, he was the only one who she allowed to call her Rebecca, he was the only one who knew, but even he did it rarely. She just opted to tell whoever she ended up meeting to call her 'Time lord' even though she was a girl, and should be called 'time lady'. She didn't care.

The TARDIS whirred as it came to a stop on Earth, and she stuck her head out the door, had a quick look around twice, groaned and then stuck her head back in.

"We are making a small pit stop in New York. Yes it was planned… No, complaining won't make me move it" she smiled, as her companion rolled his eyes and followed her outside of the orange police box, which contrasted against the rest of the house.

"You do realise we are inside someone's house right?" Lauchie asked

She looked around, and then nodded "Yes. Hey, no security system tried to stop me!" she giggled, as she looked around

Judging by the look of the place, it was expensive. Shiny table tops and a large living area, and she could tell there were lots of rooms, and multiple floors. It didn't look as expensive now, as everything was cluttered and seemed to look dull. Maybe the tenant had left.

"Uh. What is that?" her companion asked, as he grabbed her arm, yanking her out of her thoughts as he dragged her over to the window to see a giant, snake like creature in the sky.

She shrugged "How am I meant to know? I didn't really pay attention when they taught us these things" she said nonchalantly.

Multiple thoughts ran through her head right now. Where was the Doctor? Wasn't he the one who always saved the Earth? What were those creatures? Should she help?

These thoughts vanished as she noticed the slight rise and fall of something in a hole on the floor. She frowned as she walked towards the object that had attracted her attention. As she got closer she could tell it was a man, and he looked injured. It wasn't until she was standing directly next to this broken man who lay on the floor, she called to Lauchie.

"Help me pick him up!" she called "We need to get him inside the TARDIS!" she commanded.

Lauchie stood there, dumbstruck "What about your number one rule? Never interfere!" he asked, but did what she told him to do anyway, because that's what he always did.

She turned to look at her companion "I just…need to do this. I don't know why. I just do" she said, her tone of voice had changed, it had gone darker.

Lauchie bit his lip, and then asked "Why?"

She shrugged, and then closed the door of the TARDIS, and Lauchie headed in the general direction of his room.

She sat there, staring at the broken man who lay on the other side of the console room. She waited for him to wake up, and to take him back to his family. He looked ordinary.

Then suddenly he woke up, and stood bolt upright, on the defensive. He had piercing green eyes and the blackest hair she had ever seen and it framed his pale face, hanging messily to just above his shoulders. His outfit was a brilliant contrast of green and gold and black detailing, it was a very intricate design, and it didn't look like it could be from Earth. She suddenly felt very underdressed in her black singlet, jeans and orange shoes.

The man turned a few times, taking in his surroundings, and then he stopped to glare at the Time lord, an unfathomable expression on his face. It reminded her of the face she had seen on the Doctor so many times before when she used to follow him and she had tried to learn from the other Time lord, but she gave up. Her mind jumped to thoughts of the Doctor, wondering if he was still in pinstripe suits and red converse, or if he had regenerated again, into his eleventh form. She was in her ninth.

She was brought back to reality by the man speaking "Where am I?" he yelled, his deep voice tinged with acid and anger.

"Well, I don't really know right now." She said, as she made her way over to the screen on the console, however, this took her closer to the man.

This was a mistake. His posture changed into an aggressive stance, and his armour shimmered and changed before her eyes, and a sceptre appeared in his pale hands. This made it certain that he was not human, like she had first thought. The sceptre shone a ghostly blue, and he pointed it at the Time lord's chest.

"I would think twice about your next movement, _mortal_" he said, and she sneered the last word, as though it was degrading, as though it was an insult.

She stepped closer to the man, and she smirked. A small, frantic giggle escaped her lips. "The funny thing is, I'm not actually a mortal" she said, as she continued to walk closer to the man, standing as close as she could without being too close to the sceptre. She had a feeling if he attacked her with that she might not be able to regenerate.

"What do you mean you're not a mortal!" the man said, obviously outraged "I can hear your puny mortal heart beating, quite quickly as well. Are you scared of me?" the man said, as he lowered the sceptre and moved towards the female, standing toe to toe with her. He was much taller than her, and he gazed down at her with his cold eyes.

The Time lord faked a grimace "Well, you might want to get your ears checked because I actually have two hearts. There is a mortal on the ship however, and I know for a fact it isn't me or you. I'm a Time lord, or a Gallifreyan, that's what we used to be." She said

The man narrowed his eyes. "You can't be a time lord. They all died!" he said.

"Well, not all of them, just the majority of them. Two of us are still out there. I don't know where the other one is" she said, as images of war and fire and Daleks filled her mind. She still can't remember how she got out. But she did. She felt vulnerable, and her knees started to shake.

She shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts out of her mind.

"Well, if you're going to be in my ship, can I at least know your name?" she asked, looking up at the man who was still standing toe to toe with her. He smelt like gunpowder and death…and mint.

He smiled down at her, not in a particularly friendly way, but not in a mean way either. "My name is Loki" he stated, as he went to sit back down, his legs spread wide open. It reminded her of a whore.

"You do know you sit like a whore, don't you?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood, as the air in the room seemed to be filled with a never-ending tension and fear.

He scowled at her, and refused to answer. She watched his armour and sceptre shimmer away again, into thin air. She wondered how that was even possible in the TARDIS, but she wasn't the expert in these things. She never really paid much attention before.

Before. That was such a different time. Before the Time War, before the Daleks, before almost her whole race had been locked in time, unable to escape. She used to feel lonely at times, as she had stayed invisible from the Doctor, after watching him for a period of time, she decided she didn't want to try to go with him, the way he acted scared her. So she found Lauchie. He travelled with her now, and he had for years. He was the first time she had ever interfered with time; he was the first human she had ever had on the ship.

She picked up her mobile phone, and called Lauchie's number, it was easier than getting up and physically having to move, plus she still got lost at times. She put the phone on speaker, and spoke

"Hey Lauchie?" she sung, like a three year old "Do you feel like visiting Asgard today?" she asked innocently "We could show the newcomer around! His name is Loki." She said,

"Yeah sure!" Lauchie said, as the phone disconnected.

She smiled into her phone, completely unaware of the reaction of the man behind her and oblivious to the sceptre coming back into his arms.


	2. Confrontations and a Worrying Brother

**A/N: EXPECT A CANON DOCTOR WHO CHARACTER OR TWO IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS**

* * *

The word 'Asgard' seemed to hang heavy in the cool air of the TARDIS main control room, and it cemented itself in the forefront of the minds of the two aliens that stood in there and brought memories flooding back.

In the Time lords mind were happy memories and a bright planet with gold. It reminded her of Gallifrey, and she knew that if she was ever homesick she could just visit there. She had started to visit more and more often, like when her companion was asleep she would visit, and if he woke up he knew not to look outside, or maybe it was because her companion didn't really want to know what the strange anf unpredictable Time Lord was up to. She smiled at the memories as the TARDIS materialized.

However the thoughts in Loki's' mind were completely different. His memories were of a childhood that he had been lied to, and had put up with being the more ignored son, just to find out he wasn't even Odin's' real son, and was instead a Frost Giant, an enemy. He remembered falling. Letting go. Letting go to this staff, letting go and falling away from his _family, _if that's what they were, and he remembered a burning rage.

As the sceptre fully appeared in his hands, the Time lord turned around, and opened her mouth to scream at the sight of the newcomer behind her. The man looked so much more terrifying, with a face set with determination and what she thought was a hint of fear flickering in his green eyes, but that small flicker of fear in his eyes was clouded with rage. She wondered what she had done to cause this reaction.

Just before she let the scream of shock and terror escape her mouth, he was on top of her. She didn't know he was until she felt the cold grate of the TARDIS floor pushing into her back. She kicked and got up, before she was knocked back down, the sceptre pushed against her neck. It would've cut off her breathing, but as a Time lord she was fine, so she lay there, smirking at the man on top of her as he frowned, then a look of understanding flashed across his face for a mere second.

"What's wrong with Asgard?" she coughed, trying to squirm out from underneath the man on top of her, which was quite a hard thing to do because of the weight of him and his layers of clothing and armour.

He growled at her, a serious snarl-like growl, before he removed the sceptre from her neck and he chose to aim it slightly at her head, due to their height difference he was now kneeling low down, still managing to pin her down. It could've been magic he was using to pin her down, because no matter how much she tried she couldn't move

"Do not talk to me about that place!" he yelled, his voice shaking with emotion, and it looked like tears started to well in those emerald eyes

"Well I'm going to keep talking about it if you don't give me a reason to stop!" she yelled back, sometimes she hated being the argumentative Time lord she was

Green eyes stared into brown, and the brown eyes stared back, neither of them broke eye contact while Loki spoke

"I have my reasons" he said

The Time lord shrugged "Well I guess I'll just have to go outside and find out" she smirked, at the man who could easily kill her at this exact moment in time

He moved the sceptre, placing the point on her lower chest, just above the hipbone, and pushed down on it slightly, drawing blood. "I'd like to see you try to get up" he snarled into her ear

She grimaced at the stinging of the cut, but held her straight face and confidence as she heard the faint footsteps of Lauchie walking towards the console room. She poked her tongue out at Loki at the exact moment that Lauchie walked into the room.

"Oh hello again Lauchie, this is Loki. We're just having a friendly chat" she said, as Loki made a terrifying noise in the back of his throat.

"Oh so this is the mortal you spoke of before?" he asked, smirking.

She nodded, then her curiosity got the better of her "So why are you so reluctant to visit Asgard?" she asked, before she continued speaking, not even giving him a chance to reply "Well I know you're not from Earth, that's obvious because of the ability to just get a sceptre all the time, and you seem to have an air of grace around you, almost God-like"

Loki frowned "Shut up!" he yelled at her, pushing down again on the sceptre, still in her lower stomach.

"And I'm pretty sure I remember learning something in the one class I paid attention to while we were learning about myths and legends. It said that on Asgard there is a God of Mischief called Loki, but he's not really an Asgardian like he was brought up knowing, instead he was adopted and he's a Frost Gia-"she was unable to finish the last word, because Loki had clamped his hand on her mouth

"Shut up you insignificant Time lord, I don't care if you are one of the last of your race, I will not hesitate to kill you, and then when you regenerate I'll just do it again, and then, before you die, I will make you watch me murder your puny little mortal friend over there! " he nodded his head towards where Lauchie was standing, frozen, with fear and what the Time lord expected to be magic, due to the blue tinge he seemed to have around him

The Time lord mumbled against the Gods hand, before he lifted it "So since I'm guessing I was right, can you please get off me, so I can get the TARDIS away from here before someone notices?" she asked

He sighed, then got up, letting her move over to the controls. She was limping slightly, and her black singlet was a bit darker where Loki had drawn blood, as she was about to leave, there was a knock on the TARDIS door.

"I'll get it!" Lauchie called, being able to move, and wanting to get out of Loki's glare. Lauchie walked over to the door, and opened it, a large shadow appeared in the door, and hints of scarlet red and gold reflected into the TARDIS

"Hello again Lauchie, is the Time Lord here?" the deep voice of Thor asked "my brother, Loki, has gone missing in space, and I was wondering if she could help." He said "my father doesn't seem to care as much as I do…" he muttered under his breath.

Loki swore quietly, and hid himself as Thor walked in and sniffed the air.

Thor laughed quietly "It kind of smells like Loki in here" he said sadly, the smile wiped off his face.

"So, what happened then?" the Time lord asked, eager to find out what happened

"I won't go into detail, but after a slight family communication problem" Thor said, as Loki rolled his eyes in his hiding place "he fell off the broken Bifrost, and just fell into space, and I was wondering if you had seen him in your travels." He asked, as the Time lord shook her head, fully aware she was lying.

"No, I'm so sorry, I haven't seen him" she said, and she came across as innocent and believable, while shooting death glares to the place where Loki had hidden himself.

Thor nodded "That is fine. I just hoped…it does not matter anyway. I just hope he isn't doing anything terrible, he seemed unstable in the last moments I saw him and as the God of Mischief I do not wish to know the revenge he could cause." He stated sadly, as he left the TARDIS, and waved goodbye, shutting the door as he left.

As the Time lord dematerealized the TARDIS from the surface of Asgard, her eyes widened as she put two and two together, before she turned to face the God, pointing a pale finger at him as he emerged from his hiding place. She was angry. You never want an angry Time lord

"It was you!" she yelled, and Lauchie looked kind of scared at the rage of the Time lord, and was just happy it wasn't directed at him "You were the one attacking Earth with those creatures!" she said, her voice cracked from the anger "I brought you on here because I thought you were a victim! I never interfere with time and whenever I do it's for a good goddamn reason!" she yelled, as Loki backed away slightly, his back against the wall of the TARDIS as the Time lord walked towards him, her fists clenched and her knuckles turned an ash white.

"Bec, calm down" Lauchie started to say, but stopped mid-sentence after the Time lord turned to glare at him.

She continued to walk towards the Frost Giant, who ironically was frozen with fear at the advancing Time lord. After half a minute of her walking towards him angrily, she stopped. Toe to toe with the towering man, she continued to glare.

Then there was a resounding _CRACK_! echoing through the room, as the Time lord's fist connected with the man's face. She huffed at him, and started to walk over to the controls, to set the TARDIS to orbit Earth.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence, the TARDIS shook with an impact from the door. The Time lord immediately frowned in confusion. That shouldn't even be possible, they're in space, and there are no satellites around them.


End file.
